


Crimson Scales, Sunlight Shining

by Fledgling



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fingering, Frottage, M/M, Merman!Cobb, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Surfer!Din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: It’s just merman!Cobb and surfer!Din smut. Maybe a thin veil of plot.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Crimson Scales, Sunlight Shining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuenVanHelsing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuenVanHelsing/gifts).



> For Cakes, and the lovely DinCobb server.

Din loved the ocean. The way the waves rocked his surfboard back and forth, the way the taste of salt lingered on his lips hours after he’d gone home, the way the sun draped its warmth over him like a blanket. Din loved every bit of it, couldn’t imagine a life anywhere than the beach.

Din closed his eyes as he stopped paddling, sitting up and tilting his head back to the sky. The sun’s warmth filled him like a cup of coffee on a winter day, starting in his core and bleeding out into the very tips of his fingers. He smiled, his letting the sound of the ocean drown out everything else, even the sound of his own thoughts.

Something brushed against his leg.

Din’s smile grew as the something brushed up against the opposite leg. A hand cupped his calf, fingers dancing along his skin as the hand traveled up, just to the inside of his knee and then back down to his ankle. The hand disappeared, and Din dropped his head, opening his eyes just in time to catch a flash of crimson scales disappearing under his board. Din shifted on his board, pulling his legs up and lying flat on his stomach along the length of it, his chin propped on his crossed arms. He waited, enjoying the feel of the sun against his bare back, the warmth soaking into his dark hair.

Two arms appeared on the very tip of his board, tan skin dotted with patches of crimson scales. They mimicked Din’s crossed arms, and then a head appeared, silver hair and hazel eyes with slitted pupils and a smile marked by two sharp fangs. The head tilted to the side, resting its cheek on its crossed arms.

“Hey there,” Cobb greeted, his voice scratchy as his body adjusted to being above the water.

“Hey yourself,” Din returned.

Din had met the merman months ago during one of his frequent “I can’t sleep so might as well walk along the beach” episodes. He had heard the sound of a struggle, someone swearing, and had broken into a run, having expected to have to break up a fight. Instead he found Cobb, halfway up the beach and struggling against a fishing net tangled around his tail. Din had barely believed what he was seeing at first, but the way the full moon had lit up his scales and the faint scent of blood in the air had let him know it was real. He had approached slowly, not wanting to scare the other, and once Cobb had finished snarling and baring his teeth at him, gotten to work on freeing him from the netting.

The next time they met, Din had gotten knocked from his board and, in an unfortunate turn of events, had knocked his head against his board on the way down. Disoriented, Din had struggled to swim back to the surface, his body refusing to listen to him. Just as he had started to run out of air arms wrapped around him, lifting ting him to the surface and holding him there until he could clamor back onto his board.

The third time, neither of them were injured. Din was simply enjoying the ocean, sitting on his board when a flash of red appeared in the corner of his vision. He had turned his head just in time to get a mouthful of saltwater, Cobb having used his powerful tail to splash him.

That was the day they became friends. And over the months they had gone from friends to something more.

Din leaned forward, brushing his lips against Cobb’s. The merman made a pleased sound somewhere around a chirp, pressing back against Din. There was a special kind of art to kissing Cobb, mainly involving avoiding his very, very sharp fangs. It was an art Din had mastered through practice and quite a few bloody lips, and oh was it worth it. One of Cobb’s hands rose and tangled in Din’s hair, then swept down to the back of his neck.

“I’ve missed you,” Cobb said, the scratchiness gone from his voice.

“I’m sorry,” Din sighed, “work’s been busy the last couple of weeks.”

Cobb made another noise, this one more like a low, melodic coo. He grazed the side of his nose against Din’s, the hand at the back of his neck kneading softly.

“I’m here now though,” Din continued, pressing another kiss to the corner of Cobb’s mouth.

“That you are,” Cobb grinned. “And now that you’re here, I have something to show you.”

Din tilted his head to the side. Cobb let go of the board and went under the water, staying near enough to the surface that Din could clearly see the bright red of his tail. Din paddled after him, noting curiously that they were heading towards the shore. Not the soft sand of the beach, but the sharp rocks further down that most people tended to avoid.

It wasn’t until they were a few feet away from one of the rocks that Din caught sight of a gap only a few inches long between the bottom of the rock and the water line. Cobb resurfaced in front of it, turning to Din with a smile.

“The only time this is visible is at the lowest point of low tide,” he explained as Din came up alongside him. “Otherwise, it’s completely hidden from sight.”

Din tried to peer through the gap, only to be met with darkness.

“Is it a cave?”

Cobb didn’t answer, diving back under the water and swimming under the rock. Din slid off his board and into the water, guiding it forward with his hand as he followed after Cobb. After a few feet Din noticed the rock above him receding, and popped his head above the water. The rock continued to rise as he swam, until he could climb back onto his board and paddle without fear of scraping his back against the stone.

The rock climbed sharply after a minute more of paddling, creating a large domed ceiling far above Din’s head. The cave was bigger than he expected, several feet across and almost perfectly round. Blue algae covered the walls, glowing softly with bioluminescence. A small gap in the rock above let in a swath of sunlight, just enough to illuminate part the crescent-shaped sandbar on the far side of the cave. Cobb had already pulled himself onto the sand, leaving the lower half of his tail submerged in the water. He leaned back on his hands, waving his hand at Din as he paddled closer.

“Pretty great, huh?” Cobb asked.

“It’s beautiful,” Din answered, sliding off his board and packing it the rest of the way forward. He stuck it carefully in the sand a few feet from the water, unwrapping the surf leash from around his ankle. He could feel Cobb’s eyes on him, and he twisted his head to meet Cobb’s eyes. There was something heated in his gaze, in the way his eyes raked across Din’s bottom before meeting his eyes.

“So how’d you find this place?” Din asked, walking back to Cobb and sitting beside him.

“Just exploring,” Cobb shrugged. “I’ve been told I might be a bit too curious for my own good.”

“Is that so?” Din teased. “I can’t imagine.”

Cobb rolled his eyes, leaning into Din’s side. Din grinned, wrapping an arm around Cobb’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Cobb made another happy chirp, twisting his head to nuzzle against Din’s neck. Din hummed, tilting his head back to give Cobb more room. The chirp melted into a purr, Cobb scraping his fangs carefully against Din’s throat. Goosebumps followed them, and Din couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped his mouth even if he had wanted to.

“Cobb,” Din sighed, reaching his hand up to tangle in damp silver hair.

Cobb chittered something in his native language, pulling back and licking his lips.

“I might have had a reason for bringing you here other than how pretty it is,” Cobb whispered.

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

Din turned his head and kissed Cobb, letting the hand not tangled in his hair slide down Cobb’s arm, admiring the firm muscle he could feel shifting under his skin. Cobb’s hands, rough from the sand stuck to them, slid down his sides and curled around his waist, just above the waistband of Din’s board shorts.

“I’ve been watching this spot for a while now,” Cobb continued, trailing kisses along Din’s jaw. “I’ve never seen anyone else come here, or even notice it. It’s a little secret place just for us.”

Din swallowed. The implication was obvious.

“So, what you’re saying is,” he gasped as Cobb nipped the place where his jaw met his neck, “we have the place to ourselves? No chance of anyone dropping in unexpectedly?”

“Yes,” Cobb purred, one of his hands slipping lower, lower, under Din’s board shorts and then back up, stopping halfway up Din’s thigh and squeezing.

Din used his grip in Cobb’s hair to twist Cobb’s face to meet his, kissing him with everything he had. The hand on Cobb’s arm trailed back up, over his shoulder and down his chest, over his gills sealed shut against his ribs, stopping at the line where skin began to fade to scale. Whereas the scales on the back of Cobb’s tail were bright crimson, the ones on the front were a pearlescent white. Both of Cobb’s hands were under his shorts now, kneading and stroking his thighs. Already Din could feel himself getting hard, and the realization had him pausing.

“Cobb,” Din pulled back just a bit, “how exactly...?”

Cobb hummed, one of his hands reluctantly leaving Din’s thigh to take the hand curled in his hair. He guided it down past Din’s other hand, over smooth white scales to the approximate place his dick would have been if he had been human. Cobb pressed down slightly on Din’s hand, moving so the pads of Din’s fingers rubbed over the scales—and Din could feel something, he realized. It was hardly anything, just a slight change in texture and a slight dip, as if there wasn’t anything under the scales. Din ducked his head, entranced as he watched their hands move. He began to move on his own, feeling out the shape of the dip, the size of it. Cobb made a low, rumbling sound, his head tilting back.

“That’s it, just like that,” Cobb encouraged. “A little—just a little more pressure.”

Din did as asked, pressing just a fraction harder. Cobb hissed, the sound turning into a moan. Din’s eyes flicked up to his face then back down to his hand, back and forth between the two.

The scales under his hand shifted, and Din watched as they seemed to split, pulling back bit by bit until there was a slit in Cobb’s tail. Din’s hand slowed, running along the edges of the slit. He bit his lower lip, his eyes flickering up to Cobb’s face as he dipped the tips of two fingers inside. Cobb’s mouth dropped open, a breathless moan escaping his mouth. Din stared as he pressed his fingers in further, watching Cobb’s face for any signs of discomfort, any sign he should stop. Cobb was warm and wet inside, the slick more viscous that Din was expecting. Din rubbed the pads of his fingers against the bottom of the passage, and was rewarded with a jump of Cobb’s hips and the smack of his tail against the water.

“Fuck,” Cobb hissed. “Sorry, it’s been a while. I’m a bit sensitive.”

As if that was a bad thing.

Din tilted forward, kissing Cobb softly as he pressed his fingers in the final bit. Cobb moaned into the kiss, squeezing tight around Din’s fingers as a full body shiver went through him.

“Beautiful,” Din whispered, running the thumb of his other hand along the line of skin and scale at his waist.

Slowly, carefully, Din pulled his fingers out to the first knuckle, then pressed them back in. Out and in, Din listening to the soft gasps Cobb made with every movement. Cobb’s hands had found Din’s thighs once more, gripping them like a lifeline. Din leaned forward, pressing kisses along the line of Cobb’s collarbone.

Curiosity gripped Din, and he scooted back enough to lean down, pressing quick kisses around the slit. Cobb trembled, his hands migrating to Din’s back. Din pulled his fingers out, taking just a second to examine the viscous slick coating them before swiping his tongue over the slit in one broad stroke. Cobb groaned, and Din took it as a good sign, pressing his tongue inside. Cobb made a high-pitched sound somewhere between a yelp and a purr, his hands scrabbling against Din’s back. Din hummed, doubling his efforts. Cobb tasted of salt, which Din expected, and something else that Din couldn’t quite place that he attributed to Cobb himself. More of the slick coated Din’s tongue, and he swallowed it down eagerly. Din pulled back just enough to slide his fingers back inside of Cobb, thrusting them in and out as he licked around them. Cobb thrashed above him, head thrown back as he groaned. Din curled his fingers as he pulled them out, and Cobb made that high-pitched sound again.

“Din,” Cobb moaned, his tail smacking the water once more. “Wait, wait, hang on a second.”

Din slowed his movements, pulling back enough that he could look up at Cobb. The merman was panting and flushed from his shoulders to his ears. Din licked his lips, Cobb’s eyes following the movement. His pupils were blown, so much so that they almost lost their slitted shape.

“Are you alright?” Din asked.

Cobb nodded, pulling Din up to kiss him with a hand tangled in his hair.

“Just don’t want this to be over too soon,” Cobb admitted. “Honestly, I was a little worried the, ah, difference in equipment might be a deterrent.”

Din raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, it was a genuine concern,” Cobb said.

“Cobb, I think if I was worried about _differences_ , we wouldn’t have gotten this far to begin with,” Din assured.

“Yeah, well...” Cobb cast his eyes to the sand beside him.

“Hey,” Din pressed a kiss to the scar at Cobb’s temple. “It’s alright.”

Cobb hummed, closing his eyes. When he opened them a few seconds later, he was looking at Din, a grin flashing across his face.

“Wanna see what else I can do?”

Din nodded eagerly. Cobb took his hand, pulling his fingers from within him with a moan. He brought the hand to his mouth, locking eyes with Din as he took both fingers into his mouth. Din sucked in a breath, pressing his fingers against Cobb’s tongue. Cobb groaned, lapping at his fingers as he sucked, cleaning the slick from them. He let go with an audible pop, and Din’s dick twitched at the noise. Cobb guided his hand back down to his slit, arranging his fingers so two were on either side of the slit.

“Now just—rub like you were earlier.”

Din did as told, pressing down and rubbing along the scales. Cobb groaned, tilting into Din’s hand. After a minute Din could feel the scales shifting again, and he watched, eager to see what happened next. As he kept rubbed something began to emerge from within the slit, coated in slick. Din blinked as more of it revealed itself, pushing out into the air.

“ _Oh,_ ” Din said quietly. “You...oh.”

Cobb’s dick was vaguely similar to Din’s, at least in basic shape. There was no flared head, instead just a smooth taper to the tip. The half closest to Cobb’s body was the same crimson as the scales on the back of his tail, while the half facing Din was the pearlescent white of his front. Thick ridges ran along the length of it, and Din traced one with his thumb.

“Ta-da,” Cobb said, though it trailed off into a moan as Din surged forward, running his tongue along the length of his cock. His tongue caught on each ridge, and he couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like moving inside of him.

“Wish I had known this was what we were going to be doing today,” Din muttered, making another pass with his tongue. “I would’ve brought lube with me.”

Cobb chuckled, “Next time.”

Din hummed, licking his lips and taking Cobb’s dick into his mouth. Cobb moaned, his tail slapping against the water twice. The salty slick filled Din’s mouth, more of it leaking from the tip of Cobb’s dick. He lapped at the source of it before taking Cobb further into his mouth. There was no way he’d be able to take all of him into his mouth—the merman was very well-endowed—but he made up for it with his hand, covering what his mouth couldn’t and pumping.

Hands were suddenly tangling in the ties of his shorts, tugging them loose and diving for the Velcro next. Din spread his legs as best he could to give Cobb more room to work, moaning around his mouthful as his dick was suddenly released from its confines. A warm, thankfully sand free hand wrapped around him, and Din jerked his hips into it.

A thought bloomed across Din’s mind, and he pulled off of Cobb’s dick. He crawled forward, throwing a leg over Cobb’s tail and straddling him so their dicks pressed together. Cobb got the idea, wrapping his hand around both of their dicks. Din wrapped his hand around them as well and gave an experimental roll of his hips, gasping as the ridges along Cobb’s dick rubbed against him. Cobb moaned, rocking his hips up in return. It reminded Din of sitting on his board almost, riding the motion of the waves.

They fell into an easy rhythm together, thrusting into their hands. Cobb’s dick leaked viscous slick like an open tap, coating their dicks and hands. Din moaned and squeezed his hand tighter around them, causing Cobb’s hips to jump.

“Ah, Din,” Cobb moaned, tightening his own grip to match.

“Yeah,” Din sighed, leaning down and kissing Cobb.

Cobb keened, the sound echoing around them as he came, his hips stuttering and tail smacking repeatedly against the water. His cum was just as thick and viscous as the slick, covering Din’s cock as Din continued to thrust into their hands. It only took him a few more thrusts to cum, shivering and groaning as he added to the mess already covering them.

Din sighed, sliding off of Cobb and curling against his side. Cobb turned his head and kissed him, languid and soft. Din hummed, throwing his arm over his chest. The sun had moved, the two of them caught in the ray of light that peeked through the top of the cave. It warmed Din’s skin, and he felt himself growing sleepy.

“So, same time next week?” Cobb mumbled through a yawn.

“Bold of you to assume we won’t be going again in an hour,” Din answered.

Cobb laughed, twisting around so he was facing Din and pressing their foreheads together. Din grinned, pressing a kiss to his lips as he closed his eyes, the sound of the waves lapping against the sandbar and Cobb’s soft purring lulling him to sleep.


End file.
